Be Good (btsxreader)
by Aikawa Hikari
Summary: You happen to meet bangtan in a small ally


You were in a small alley on a cloudy day. Your eyes keep looking to the ground while your feet just keep moving, you don't even know where you were going. You just keep going.

You look up and see that it would be raining soon.

I should search for a shelter you thought while pulling the hood of your jacket up and start walking faster.

Right above you, there's seven boys on the top of the building.

.

.

.

.

A drip of water fall and hit your nose and another drip follow. Raining.

While you walk, there's 2 path that the opposite of each other and you choose to go for the right one. Just when you were about to turn your heels, a loud laughter were heard from the opposite direction.

You see where the sound came from and see a group of boys -5 boys- bullying a small puppy. Cornering the puppy, prevent it from running away. The whining of the puppy echoes through the small alley. You just took a glance before decide to just shrug it off.

Just after a few step you stop.

Thinking about it for a while before sighing, you run toward where the group of boys at and stand right in the middle of the puppy and the boys.

The boys look at you with a frown.

"What the fuck are you doing" said one of the boys in scary voice.

Honestly, you were scared. You don't even understand why would you do this just for a puppy, these bad guys could even kill you just because you ruin their 'fun'. But you already come this far, too late to just bow, say sorry and leave.

You pick up the puppy and run as fast as you can from the boys. You can heard one of them yelling at you and their footsteps that following you but you didn't bother to look back or even slow down your pace. All you know is if you let them get you then you will be done for.

You meet with a high fence and behind that you can see an abandoned mattress. You looked at the puppy and back at the high fence. You can't go to the side behind that fence without getting caught, it would be to late if you climb, but the puppy can.

You throw the puppy -quite gently since it a living thing after all- and aim it so the puppy would fall to the mattress successfully.

"Run puppy!" You said to it and as if the puppy understand you, it ran of immediately. You continue to run after you make sure the puppy far enough. Lucky to you, you manage to give quite a distance with the boys.

You run and run and run aimlessly, because you didn't know where you were. After a while you stopped. Dead end.

Your breathing sound really heavy. Panic, thinking hard on how to deal with this situation.

"Now... Where are you going?" The voice from behind make you turn your head fast. All of them in line, cornering you. Make you feel just like the puppy they bullied.

You glance at the boy that open his legs big enough for you to fit. Without much thinking you run toward on of them and slide down right at the middle of a boy legs gap, hurriedly stand on your feet again to run.

The boys a little bit startled by your moves but snap out of their mind fast and chasing you again.

The gap between you and the boys little by little decreasing as your legs getting tired, you make a turn and see a big garbage bin. You go in it fast and hoping they would just past it.

The voices from outside the bin can be heard clearly.

"Where's the girl?"

"I'm sure she turn to this direction"

"Check that bin!"

Your eyes widened. You really hope they were stupid and they won't open it. But hope is just hope. The reality is they opened it.

"Here you are" said one of them. Smirking at your reaction which is, eyes wide open, lips shut, the face of fear.

A boy trying to reach their hand to you. It only a little more till his hand reach you suddenly a fist coming across the boy's face and hit it.

A loud sound of groan and skin hitting another skin coming from the outside of the bin. You froze, blinking a few times before trying to get up and see what happen.

All of the boys that was chasing you laying on the ground groaning. One of them trying to stand but got kicked right at the stomach by a orange haired boy. Looking in amaze and shock at how the boys that chased you now laying on the ground when it just a minute ago they almost get you.

You look at the seven boys with different hair colour that standing in front of you. They look back at you all in the same time and it startled you.

It kinda scared you, make you go back and hide again into the bin. The moment of silence take over before a loud growl of your stomach beating all the silent.

Chuckles from outside of the bin make you realise what just happen.

What a good time to embarrass yourself you think.

A blonde haired boy popped his head to the bin to look at you. He give you his box smile. You blushed.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" He pick you up out of the bin easily as if you were just a big teddy bear and put you down to the ground. They all look at you and it make you confused about what to do, especially after the loud growl of your wild stomach. It feels really awkward for you.

"You must be hungry, how about you come and eat with us?" Said a tall boy with rose gold hair. Warm smile on his face makes you a little bit relaxed. And as much as you want to accept the offer -since you really really hungry- you still can't trust them so you chose to look at your feet.

"Hey, don't you think it's rude to ignore your savio- ow! Hey!" The grey haired boy glaring at the rose gold haired boy while he's holding his arm where the other boy just hit him.

"Now now, it's already bad for her so don't make it worse and scared her off" the way they were scolding each other really funny to you and if you are not in this kind of situation you sure it would make you crack.

"So?" Ask the rose gold boy again. But you still can't answer him.

I mean... They did saved me but they are still stranger, I can't just go with them. I should decline their offer... But... I'm hungry...

Having the war of thought on your mind of wether to accept or decline while the 7 of them stood there awkwardly until one of them sigh loudly which caught your attention almost immediately.

"It's late, the cloud already gathering ready to pour anytime and your stomach asking for food. Don't you think it's better to accept our offer?" They all looked at you for answer and somehow you see they have this hopeful eyes, well except for the grey haired boy. He have this -i don't care- look or something.

Thanks to how they look at you. Now you really can't refuse.

A little bit hesitant to said it but then you muffled.

"Okay"

 **I'm sorry for my bad grammar ;-; hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


End file.
